What Would You do to be Able to Touch Inu's Ears?
by forehead slapper
Summary: I got this idea form "what would you do for a klondike bare"
1. Chapter 1

"Good evening lady's and gentlemen and welcome to What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears? I'm your host Kagome Higurashi. We have today 3 contestants who are just dieing to see those adorable little ears. Now let's welcome the star of the show everybody's favorite dog-demon Inuyasha!"

Dramatic music plays as Kagome waves her hand at the curtain everybody holds there breath as it slowly opens to revel... nothing.

"...ummmm could you exues me for a second" said Kagome "All be right back."

Kagome steps behind the curtain as the crowed grows restless.

From behind the curtain the crowed could hare Kagome yell "SIT" and Inuyasha's painful yell of pain after that they weren't able to make out much of anything but they could tell that to two love bird's were arguing a few minutes letter Kagome comes back and repeats

"Now let's welcome the stare of the show everybody's favorite dog-demon Inuyasha!"

The crowed cheers as the curtains opens again this time to revel a very displeased half-demon. Inuyasha walks over and sites in the char next to Kagome's.

"All right said Kagome "Now let's welcome are first contestant Sara Sara."

crowed cheers but not so loud this time as a 17 year old girl walks in and stand's in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looking very bored with the howl afar and Kagome smiling like she had just won the lottery.

"Hello Sara and how do you feel about being hear today?" said Kagome

"Like it's Christmas in June." said Sara

"Really and why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"Because they are the most hottest ears on the planet."

"Good answer." said Kagome "Now I shall tell you how this game works I ask you the Question What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears? and you answer now If it tacks you less than 120 minuets to do what you said you get to it now but if it tacks longer like say It was to give up chocolate for a month than we will have someone watch you the howl time to make sheer you didn't eat chocolate and if you didn't than you can come back on the show and see if Inuyasha will let touch His ears or not, now If you hear this beep."

Inuyasha pushes the big red button that was on the desk next to him "BEEP"

"That means that Inuyasha won't let you touch his ears for whatever reasons he might have now are you ready to begin?"

"Yes" said Sara

"All right Sara What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

The crowed grew silent as the drum roll started.

"I would grow a mustache" said Sara

the crowed cheers as Kagome looks at the contestant in disbelief and as Inuyasha yawns after the crowed stops cheering he asked Kagome..

"Are all the people you bring on hear go gonna be freaks?"

"ummmm... OK... that will tack you longer than 120 minutes wont it" said Kagome

"Probably" said Sara

"OK than we wont need anybody to watch you so you just notify us when you have grown your "mustache" and you can come back on the show."

The crowed cheers as Sara walks off stage blowing kisses on her way out.

"The next contestant on this show is Jan Jan" said Kagome.

More cheers from the crowed as a 91 year old woman walks on to the stag

"Now Jan how do you feel about being hear today?" asked Kagome.

"Like I'm 21 again." said Jan.

"And why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"because He is a hotty."

"o great another freak." said Inuyasha.

"Sit boy!" said Kagome.

"augh!" said Inuyasha as he hit the floor "what did you do that for Kagome?"

"stop calling are contestants freaks all right." said Kagome. "Sorry about that Jan."

"No problem Inuyasha can call me anything he wants to." said Jan.

Inuyasha gets up from the floor and sits back down looking not at all happy.

"Now are you ready for the question Jan?" asked Kagome.

"Yes!"

"OK what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

the drum rolls again everybody's on the edge of there seat except Inuyasha how was eyeballing the big red button.

"I would kiss my arm pit" said Jan.

"BEEP" went the big red button.

"But I haven't even don it yet." complained Jan.

"Good" said Inuyasha "cuz I don't want to see you do it."

"Booooooo" went the crowed.

"Inuyasha" said Kagome "You have to wait until she is dun before you beep her"

"fine whatever you say but I'm not watching this" he said as he tern his char around

"you may begin" Kagome said to Jan.

the crowed watched in amazement as Jan lifter up her right arm and brought her head down to kiss her arm pit.

The crowed went wild

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" went the big red button as the crowed booed there disprovable.

"Thank you Jan Jan for being on are show" said Kagome

"Thank you" said Jan "I'm pleased to be hear" and she walked off the stag but not before blowing a kiss in Inuyasha's direction which Inuyasha dodged in disgust.

"Kagome the next contestant better not be another freak cuz if it is I em out of hear" said Inuyasha

"And now for the last contestant of the day would you please welcome Koga"

The crowed cheers as Koga walks into the room smiling and waving. Inuyasha started to leave but Kagome stopped him

"Thank you for coming Koga" said Kagome "How do you feel about being hear"

"I em always overjoyed to see your smiling face" said Koga

"How very flattering and why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"I have my reasons"

"I bet I know what they are" said Inuyasha

"Shut up dog breath your days are numbered" said Koga

"And those number are way higher than yours you scroungy wolf"

"So Koga are you ready for the question" said Kagome before things could get out of hand.

"Yep" said Koga

"All right Koga What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

the drums begin to roll as the crowed waits in anticipation for Koga's answer

"I would eat a cup of Ramen" said Koga

"Boo" went the crowed as Koga got out a cup of noodles and started eating.

Koga made a big show of slurping up the Ramen as Inuyasha's mouth began to water. It took him 11 minutes to finish and by that time Inuyasha was drooling so much that he forgot to "Beep" Koga. The wolf set down the empty cup and went over to Inuyasha to "touch" his ears. With an evil grin on his face he reached out for them. Inuyasha moved out of the way Just in time and pushed the big red button.

"BEEP"

"I em sorry Koga but you don't get to "touch" Inuyasha's ears" said Kagome

"that's fine with me I wouldn't want to touch that dog's ears even If you paid me" said Koga and in the blink of an eye he was gone leaving behind a cloud of dust.

"And with that we end today's show to bad no one got to touch Inuyasha's ears maybe next time" said Kagome.

"Next time" said Inuyasha "Who said there was going to be a next time"

"I did" said Kagome "If we get enough contestants for the next show"

"You are going to have to find another star for the show then cuz I'm not gonna be there"

"Yes you will as long as you have the beads of subjugation around your neck you have to do everything I say and I say you are going to be there whether you like it or not."

"Fine but you have to get me some Ramen because I em starving.

"All right let's go get some now. Good night everybody come back for the next show." said Kagome as she waved good bye.

Thank you so much for reading my fanfic I made up all of the contestants but if you would please tell me what you would do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears than I shall put you in my next chapter/show also if you would answer all the other questions that Kagome asked that would be supper.

P.S. since this is a comity I like to mess with my contestants a little, OK a lot so if you don't want me to do that or it you don't want me to use your name in my fanfiction pleases tell me. thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody and welcome back to What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears I'm your host Kagome Higurashi. Now let's welcome the stare of the show Inuyasha.

Dramatic music plays as the curtain opens and Inuyasha walks out from behind it. The crowed cheers cheers of joyful joy. As Inuyasha walks over to the long desk and sites down frowning the howl time. Kagome smiles at him and then terns to the crowed and says.

"We have 3 just today the first of which is BigRedFOX10."

The crowed cheers as BigRedFOX10 walks onto the stage smiling and waving."

"Welcome to the show BigRedFOX10 and how do you feel about being hear today?"

"Awesome!"

"And why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"Because they are too too cute doggy ears"

"You got that right. Now are you ready for THE question?"

"Yep"

"All right BigRedFOX10"

"Yes"

"What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears"

A drum roll plays as the crowed waits in anticipation for her answer"

"I will do a back flip in the crowd"

"seriously?" asked Kagome

"SESIOUSLY" replied BigRedFOX10 as she got ready for her back flip.

BigRedFOX10 did a fantastic flip (you better be doing that back flip BigRedFOX10) landing perfectly on her feet and the crowed went wild.

"Finally!" said Inuyasha "somebody how isn't a freak!"

"Dues that mean I can touch your ears?" said BigRedFOX10

"Nope" said Inuyasha

"Why not is it because you don't like me that's it isn't it you hate me" said BigRedFOX10 as she started crying

"Now wait a minuet" said Inuyasha "I don't hate you. Stop crying"

But BigRedFOX10 only cried more as Kagome went over to comfort her.

"Inuyasha your such a jerk" she said as she put her are arm on the girls solder.

"But I didn't do anything to her."

"Sit boy"

"Thud"

"Ouch! what was that for?"

"Ha as if you didn't know"

"I don't know I don't know why the girls crying can't we just move on to the next contestant"

"Not until you fix this."

"OK OK fine you can touch my ears."

Yes the plan worked thought BigRedFOX10 as she went over to Inuyasha wiping up her tears with the handkerchief that Kagome gave hear. Soft sweet music played as she reached up and petted Inuyasha's soft doggy ears which brought an instant smile to her face. After 5 more minuets of this BigRedFOX10 skipped off the stage singing zippity do da.

"OK now it is time for the next contestant" said Kagome "Will you please welcome ion dood to the stage."

(OK so I got tired of waiting for more people so I put myself on the show Yay me!)

The crowed cheers as I walk on to the stage.

"Welcome to the show ion dood and how do you feel about being here today?" asked Kagome

"Really Kagome how do you think I feel I mean how meany people wright themselves into there own fanfiction this is so lame."

"Ummmm" went Kagome

"And I like to say that you are the lamest host In the world."

"What your the one that picked me out."

"And I have no idea what made me that I should have picked Shippo or someone more intelligent.

"What why you you."

"At a loss for words Kagome well that is just another example of how stooped you are."

While I was chewing out Kagome Inuyasha looking at us like we were some sort of bizarre animal or something.

Kagome was ready to start throwing stuff at me when Ed are techno guy walks in.

"Everybody may I please have your attention" said Ed "And so, my question is blunt, what is truth? For truth, truly true truth, is found in the cow, in the strawberry, and the giant tooky tooky bird. In all of us is found truth, in our left earlobe it is found, in our belly button it is found..." - Mystic Mountain Lion in "The Great Wishy Woz"

After Ed had said this he left.

"What was that all about?" asked Inuyasha

"Well you see" I answered "Kagome was about to get violent so I had to distract her some how so that I could tell her that I was just playing with her."

"You were just kidding me?" asked Kagome

"Yes" I said

"So you don't think I'm stooped?"

"let's move on with the show shall we" I said

"yeah lets I want to get this over with as quickly as possible" said Inuyasha

"OK then ion dood what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

The drum rolled again as I cleared my throat.

"I shall never blow this whistle again."

"I don't get it." said Inuyasha

"It's very simple If you don't let me touch your ears I shall blow this whistle until my throat hearts to much to do it anymore" I said

"I still don't get it" said Inuyasha

"well why don't I just show you what I mean" I said and blow the whistle with all my might.

Inuyasha, upon hearing the whistle made a face that one might make if 200 cockroaches where crawling all over ones body. Everybody else however just looked confused.

"What I didn't hear anything" said Kagome

"That is because this is a dog whistle." I said "I's so high pitch that human ears can't hear it only those with very good hearing can."

I began blowing on the whistle this time not stopping. Inuyasha put his hand over his ears and started whimpering. When I finally stopped to tack a breath Inuyasha lunged at me but before he could do any harm he hit the Invisible barrier that was around me.

"What the, how did you do that" he asked

"This is my fanfiction I can do anything I want in hear" I said and started blowing on the whistle again.

"Please stop your giving me a headache" said Inuyasha

"Only if I get to touch your ears"

"Fine just stop that abominable noise."

"Yay!" I said and went over to Inuyasha to pet his ears.

After I had dun that I started to walk off stage but before I left I tossed the whistle at Inuyasha who jumped away looking at it as if it where some sort of poison. Inuyasha tacks out the Tetsusaiga and is about to destroy the whistle and the stage with the wind scar when Kagome stops him.

"Sit boy!" she said

thud! Inuyasha hit the flour.

"Kagome please don't yell" he moaned

Kagome got up, picked up the whistle, and went over to Inuyasha who was still laying on the ground.

"Do you want some headache medicine Inuyasha" she asked

"No I'm fin just don't yell"

"OK do you want me to destroy the whistle for you"

"Burn the monstrosity" he said with an evil voice.

"OK" said Kagome in and unsettled voice "All do that after the show."

"Do it now!" said Inuyasha as he got up off the ground

"Ummmm all right. Hey Ed"

Ed walks up to Kagome. Kagome hands him the whistle and tells him to burn it. Ed walks away.

"Now can we continue with the show?" Kagome asks Inuyasha

"Yes" he answers as he walks back to his seat.

"All right the last contestant for today is my cat Buyo" Kagome tells the crowd as she sites back down.

Everybody cheers as a fat but very cute kitty cat walks.

"All right Buyo where running out of time so all just cut to the chases. What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

The drum rolls everybody is silent waiting for the cat to answer.

"Meow" said Buyo.

"Ummmm." Went Kagome "Hey ion dood why do you put a cat on here when we can't understand what he's saying?"

I walk into the room wearing a sombrero.

"O yeah that would be a problem wouldn't it" I said "Well no worries I just need to wright up something that will enable Buyo to communicate with you. I wright: A communication color appears on Buyo that will enable him to communicate his answer to us. A communication color appeared on Buyo that would enable him to communicate his answer to us.

"Cool" said Inuyasha "Can you wright us up some lunch to"

"Why didn't you just mack it so he can speck human speech?" asked Kagome

"Well it has to mack sens" I said

"Right" said Kagome "Now lets continue with the show. Buyo what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"I shall do the Hocky Pokey" said the color in a robot voice.

The Hocky Pokey began to play and Buyo began to dance. He got a little confused because he didn't have hands and it was funny watching the cat dance around the stage but Inuyasha still "BEEPT" him when he was dune. Everybody cheered as Buyo waked off the stage except Inuyasha.

"Well that's all for today Good bye everybody and well see you again next time" said Kagome

Yay I finally got the second show/chapter written thank you all for reading my fanfiction and a very speckle thank you to BigRedFOX10. "The plan" is the sole property of me and no body else can use it I have no idea if BigRedFOX10 would have dun anything like that and I'm sorry if I offended you if you don't like it tell me and all fix it. That is all I have to say please tell me what you would do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears and I shall put you in my next show.

P.S. Since this is a comity I like to mess with my contestants a little, OK a lot so if you don't want me to do that or it you don't want me to use your name in my fanfiction pleases tell me. thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Chapter 3 is here Woo! I want to give a big thank you to BigRedFox10 for not getting offended and thanks to you I finally get to use the line "Kids do not try this at home." For some reason I've always wanted to use that don't know why.

XxMariaRossxX Firstly I have nothing against Kikyo I think she is a great caricature but after considering it for a long time (actually I started righting the next chapter about 5 minuets after I got your review) I have decided not to use your first suggestion for three reasons;

I think it is a little too depressing for a comedy like this one.

It would spoil such a great episode for those who haven't seen it yet.

I got this great idea for the other suggestion you put in.

But since you are a Kikyo fan I decided to put her no the show with you. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to put Kikyo on the show because Kagome is the host. I try to avoid the love triangle thing. I'm like Inuyasha I like them both but one of them really annoys me some times. Now lets all enjoy the show.

"Welcome every body to What Would you do to be Able to Touch Inuyasha's Ears? I'm your host Kagome Higurashi. Now lets welcome the stare of the show Inuyasha!"

Everybody cheers as the curtain opens to reveal a very depressed Inuyasha wearing a party sombrero Inuyasha walks down and sits next to Kagome.

"Haven't I seen that hat before?" Kagome asks Inuyasha

"Yeah ion dood gave it to me after the last show and told me to were it for the next one." Inuyasha answered.

"And you listened to her?" Kagome said surprised

"She had Ramen." said Inuyasha "Now can we get on with this torch-er?"

"Fin." said Kagome "But your attitude and that hat really don't mach."

"All right every body lets welcome are first contestant of the day XxMariaRossxX

XxMariaRossxX cartwheeled on to the stage and stopped in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hello XxMariaRossxX and how do you feel about being here today?" asked Kagome

"Exuberant!"

"And Why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"Like dude they are awesome."

"Okaaay and What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

XxMariaRossxX gets ready to speech when suddenly the chicken dance song starts to play and every body in the crowd starts to dance. DA da da da da da da, da da da da da da da, da da da da. Then the song stops and Ed walks on to the stage.

"Hey Ed what happened to are drum roll that was like wired?" asks Kagome

"I don't know it just played the chicken song instead of a drum roll I'll try to get that fix."

"Please do. Now lets get back to the show" said Kagome as Ed walks off the stage.

"XxMariaRossxX what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

The chicken dance plays again this time everybody ignores it too interested in what XxMariaRossxX answered was going to be to dance.

"I shall give him waffles lots and lots of waffles." was XxMariaRossxX answer

"What are waffles?" asked Inuyasha now finally interested in the show.

"These Inuyasha are waffles" said XxMariaRossxX dinging a little bell. upon hearing the bell a short little guy wearing a chef hat walks in pushing a try with a plat on it sat high with waffles. Dozens of perfectly round waffles covered in maple syrup with strawberries and powdered sugar on top (Boy is this making me hungry) all smelling deliriously yummy. Inuyasha started sniffing the air and his mouth started to water at the pleasing aroma.

"Do I get to ear them all?" he asked

"Of course you can" replied XxMariaRossxX "You just have to let me touch your ears."

"YOU ARE **NOT** GOING TO GIVE INUYASHA ALL THAT SUGER" shouted Kagome

'Kagome disapproves' thought Inuyasha 'It must be goooood'

"All right" he said "bring it on over"

"Yessssssss" said XxMariaRossxX as the chef gave Inuyasha the waffles. Kagome looked mortified as Inuyasha gobbled down the waffles. He finished in about 1 minuet. Surprisingly he had no syrup or sugar on him.

"Can I touch your ears now?" asked XxMariaRossxX

"Go a head" said Inuyasha tacking off the sombrero "Touch away"

XxMariaRossxX reaches up to touch Inuyasha's ears when Beethoven's 5tth starts to play. Du du du du duuuu, everybody jumps in surprise, du du du duuuu. Then it stops and Ed walks in.

"Sorry about that" he says "apparently the soft music is messed up too." after saying this he leaves

XxMariaRossxX reaches up again to touch Inuyasha's ears and pets the soft fur. Which replaces her shocked expression with a smile of joy. Thin she skips off the stage but before she leaves she terns around and says with her fist in the air.

"INUYASHA AND KIKYO FOREVER" and then she leaves with Kagome and Inuyasha blinking in surprise.

"Okaaay" said Kagome "The next contestant is BigRedFox10"

"What her again" said Inuyasha putting the sombrero back on "can you come on this show twice?"

"Apparently" said Kagome as BigRedFox10 walks on the stage for the second time.

"Hello again Inuyasha and Kagome" she said

"Hello" said Kagome "Why are you here again?"

"Well Inuyasha's ears were so soft I just had to try and touch them again."

"All right and what are you going to do to be able to do that?" asked Kagome

"No No Kagome you got to say it like you always do otherwise It's no fun" said BigRedFox10

"Fin" said Kagome "BigRedRox10 what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

as BigRedFox10 gets ready to answer there came a sound that sounded like a bunch of cars crashing into each other.

"What was that?" asked BigRedFox10.

"Still don't have the sound effects fixed yet Ed" asked Kagome

"Nope" said Ed walking onto the stage "But I think I found out what the problem is" Ed held up a very mad Shippo by it's tail.

"Hey put me down" said Shippo

"Shippo you were the one that sabotaged the sound-effects" asked Inuyasha

"All I did was switch the labials around a little"

About this time all that sugar that Inuyasha ate began to tack effect. Inuyasha ran over the were Shippo was and raised his hand up. Shippo closed his eyes expecting to feel pain. When Inuyasha didn't hit him he opened his eyes again.

"Well are you going to give me a high five or not?" asked Inuyasha

"What you mean your not mad?" said Shippo giving Inuyasha a high five

"Are you kidding I would have dun it myself if I had though of it."

"Sit Boy!" said Kagome

THUD

"Owwwww" Kagome what was that for"

"Don't encourage such behavior" Said Kagome

"Shippo you shouldn't have dun that you caused Ed here a lot of trouble" said Kagome pointing at Ed.

Ed who was still holding Shippo by the tail glared at the little fox demon. Then he gave him to Kagome.

"Are you going to hurt me Kagome" asked Shippo

"Wha-? I can't do that that's Inuyasha job" said Kagome and handed Shippo to Inuyasha

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and then looked at Kagome who was glaring at Shippo. Thin Inuyasha smiled an evil smile and began to tickle the little fox.

"Ha ha ha Inuyasha what are you doing hee ho ha ha stop it" said Shippo

"I'm punishing you" said Inuyasha

"Can we get on with the show now?" asked BigRedFox10

"Ahhhh sure" said Kagome "BigRedFox10 what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"I shall-" DA da da da da da da, da da da da da da da

BigRedFox10 is cut off by the chicken dance. This time twice as loud as before. Every body in the crown starts dancing, Inuyasha was till tickling Shippo to death, Kagome is wishing she had staid in bed today,

"Ed can you tern off the music?" asked Kagome

"I'm trying" said Ed "But it seems to be stuck"

"I'm getting very tiered of all these interruptions" said BigRedFox10

"This is getting out of hand" said Kagome "Hey Ed can you go to a commercial or something?"

"This show doesn't have commercials Kagome" said Ed

"Just get us off camera somehow" said Kagome "Shippo what did you do the the sound effects?"

"Ha ha I just played around a little Ha ha ha ha Inuyasha stop!"

"I don't want to be a chicken I don't want to be a duck" sang the crowd

"We leave Kagome now to fix this mess on her own wail I try to stop the chicken dance" said Ed and the screen went black.

My pinky is getting a finger cramp so all just give you this half and you can read the rest in the next chapter. Pleases don't wait until then to give me you answers. I leave you now to go and make waffles TTFN.


	4. Chapter 4

Miroku and Songo were back at Keade's eating. Lunch was fried pork and rice. It wasn't long before Miroku started to scoot closer to Songo 5 minuets latter there was a loud smack and the word "Pervert" was spoken in a menacing tone. Now back to the show!

Kagome Had failed in her attempt to restore order altho they did get the chicken dance turned of much to the disappointment of the fans. Inuyasha was still loaded with sugar and was driving Kagome insane.

'Wow things turned around now Inuyasha enjoying himself and Kagome is hating the show' thought BigRedFox10 as she looked at a stressed out Kagome to Inuyasha who was still tickling Shippo to death.

"Ha Ha ha Kagome make him stop ha ha" said Shippo

"Sit Boy" said well you know who THUD! Inuyasha was reunited with the stage flour.

"ouch"

"Now lets get this over with quickly before something else goes wrong. BigRedFox10 do you want me to say it again?" asked Kagome

"No let me say it" said Inuyasha running back over to his seat

"Okaaaaaay" said Kagome

"BigRedFox10" said Inuyasha

"Yeeeees" said BigRedFox10

"What... Would... You... Do... To... Be... Able... To... Touch... My... Ears!" asked Inuyasha pointing to his ears.

Again the chicken dance begins to play and the crowd cheers. BigRedFox10 now extremely mad that people found some stooped song more interesting than what she had to say and because she was interrupted for the third time. Shouted ate the top of her lungs so that every body could hear her.

"**I am WILLING to juggle 3 EXTRA-SHARP KNIVES,while wearing a blindfold, so I can be able to touch Inuyasha's cute puppy ears!"**

every body gasped at this. But it is hard to stay amazed at someones insanity when the chicken dance is being played. Everyone resumes dance. Then the song stops.

"I tack it back" said Inuyasha "You are a freak"

BigRedFox10 just smiled evilly. And took out a blind fold and thee extra-sharp knives from her sleeve. She was just about to put the blind fold over her eyes when Inuyasha interrupted her.

"Wait first lets make sure those knives are really extra-sharp" he said went over to were Shippo was laying on the floor painting and garbed him by the tail.

"Hey Inuyasha what are you doing" said Shippo struggling to get free

Inuyasha walked over to BigRedFox10 and took one of the knives from her.

"Hey Inuyasha what is wrong with you" said Shippo as Inuyasha held up the knife "Kagome stop him"

Kagome told Inuyasha to "Sit" in a very quiet voice with out even lifting up her head from its position on the desk. THUD Inuyasha hit the floor. Shippo ran away from Inuyasha and jumped up too were Kagome was sitting. BigRedFox10 took out a brick from her sleeve and began to cut it up like it was a tomato.

"There you see Inuyasha" she said "It is and Extra-sharp knife

After she was dun slicing her brick she put on the blindfold and prepared to juggle the knives. Inuyasha backed away from her and sat back down in his seat.

"**Kids do not try this at home"**

everybody held there breath asBigRedFox10 began to juggle the extra-sharp knives. She juggled them for a full 800 seconds. Then Beethoven's 5th began to play again and startled her so much that she dropped all three knives almost hitting her little toe with one of them. The second flow into the crowd but before it hit the innocent by standers Inuyasha jumped up and garbed it out of mid air dandling in the crowed. The third hit the sprinkler system which went off. And once again the show was turned to chaos. With everybody scheming so much you thought they were melting and with Inuyasha getting mulled by fans. Kagome started to think happy thoughts thinking that if she waited long enough the problem would fix itself.

I end it now for my pinky has once again begun to have a finger cramp. I leave you now to go make spaghetti.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome was in a dog park playing with puppies lots and lots of puppies. One of the puppies ran up to Kagome with a stick in it's moth. Kagome happily took the stick and throw it smiling as she watched the puppy chase after it.

"Kagome hello Kagome"

Inuyasha was waving his hand in front of Kagome's face waking her up from her day dream. Kagome moaned as she looked at her surroundings the stage was socked, the audience was socked, she was socked about the only one that was still dry was Ed who wasn't in the room when the sprinklers went off.

"Kagome are you OK?" asked Inuyasha

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then she started blushing.

'Kagome's blushing?' thought Inuyasha 'that's so cute'

"Ummmm Inuyasha" Said Kagome

"Yes" said Inuyasha

"Your covered in lipstick" said Kagome

"I'm what"

"Covered in lipstick. I guess your fans must really like you"

"Why those-" Inuyasha voice was muffled by his wet kimono as he wiped his face off.

"Hey Kagome I finally got the sprinkler off" said Ed

"Thanks" said Kagome "Any chance of finishing the show or should we all go home

"NOOOOOOOOOOO" said the audience simultaneously

"Kagome you can't just end it you know what the say the show must go on" said Inuyasha Ringing out his sombrero which amazingly he didn't loos when his adoring fans attacked him.

"You just want to see Kikyo again" said Kagome

"Kikyo is that who the next contestant is?" asked Inuyasha

But before Kagome could say something to this BigRedFox10 broke in

"Do I get to touch Inuyasha's ears or not" she said

"Not" said Inuyasha

"Why?"

"Because it's your fault I got Mauled + you got every thing wet"

"That was not my intention"

"BigRedFox10" said Ed

"Yes" said BigRedFox10

"This is for you" said Ed handing here a folded up sheet of paper

"What is it?" asked BigRedFox10 unfolding it.

"A bill to pay for all the water damage you little act did"

BigRedFox10 jaw dropped down to the stage flour when she saw the numbers.

"I can't pay this" she said

"What how much is it?" asked Inuyasha peering at the paper from over BigRedFox10 shoulder.

"What your can't really mack her pay that much for just because of a little water?" asked Inuyasha

"I can and I am" said Ed

"Let me see that" Kagome now came over to see what all the fuss was about. BigRedFox10 handed the bill to Kagome who looked at it then looked at Ed then looked at the bill again.

"Ed this is way to much" she said "you trying to tack the pore girls money aren't you"

"What? I'm doing no such thing"

"Yeah Right. This is enough money to pay for the hole building"

Kagome reached up and garbed Ed by the ear and dragged him out of the room

"Ag-uh hey Kagome where are you tacking me?"

"Away from here where we can have a little talk. BigRedFox10 can you tack over for me whale I tack care of the guy?"

"Sure I'd love to" said BigRedFox10 as she sat down in Kagome's char

"All right then" she said "Lets welcome are next contestant Kikyo"

Everybody cheers as Kikyo walks on to the stage.

"Hello Kikyo and welcome to the show" said BigRedFox10

"Thank you" said Kikyo "Who are you I thought Kagome was the host of this show?"

"My name is BigRedFox10 Kagome had to tack care of something so she let me tack over"

"O well that's fin with me" said Kikyo

"Kikyo how do you feel about being here today?" asked BigRedFox10

"Fin"

"And why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"I don't know he already let me touch them once before I died I don't need to touch them again."

"OK so are you ready for the Question?"

"Yes"

"What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

Since there was no Ed there was no drum roll or any other sound affect. Every body just waited impatiently for Kikyo's answer.

"I don't need to do any thing to get Inuyasha to let me touch his ears I just have to ask him" said Kikyo

"Wow I am so jealous of you" said BigRedFox10

"I know isn't it great" said Kikyo

"Don't you have to at least do something?" asked Inuyasha

"Well it it macks you feel better" said Kikyo "I shall stand on my head to be able to touch your ears"

Kikyo did a hand stand as the crowed stared at her in amazement (Wow you people are so easily entertained) then when she was dun everybody cheered.

"Now can I touch your ears Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo

"Fin" said Inuyasha tacking off the sombrero

"Hey guys I'm back what's going on?" asked Kagome walking back on stage

"Inuyasha was about to let Kikyo touch his ears" said BigRedFox10

"Ah I see" said Kagome "Well don't let me stop you"

Kikyo reached up and petted Inuyasha's ears. Then without saying any thing she left.

"What did you do to Ed" asked BigRedFox10 "Do I still have to pay that humungous bill

"Nope" said Kagome "I told him that if he doesn't want to get fired he would have to pay for the damage himself."

"And he said he would?" asked Inuyasha

"Apparently he over calculated the cost and it wasn't as much as he first thought it to be."

Then suddenly before anybody could say anything else (insert your favorite up beat song here) started to play. Before any one could figure out where the music was coming from Inuyasha jumped up and started to dance.

**To intensify the experience of this next part stop reading, tern on some music, and find a sombrero and a pair of maracas.**

Inuyasha was getting crazy out there jumping off the walls and on the desk Kagome, Shippo, and BigRedFox10 just stared at him in amazement.

"Is it because of all that sugar or is it the hat?" asked Shippo

"I think it's a little of both" said Kagome

"Wow Inuyasha sure can dance" somebody behind them said

Kagome, Shippo, and BigRedFox10 turned away from the amazing sight to look behind them and see me standing there carrying a boom box on my head that was blasting music from it's speakers at almost full volume XxMariaRossxX was standing behind me not sure of why she was there

"ion dood XxMariaRossxX what are you two doing hear?" asked Kagome

"Why to join the party of course. Here hold this for me will ya" I said handing the boom box to Kagome. I took two maracas out of my pockets Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha you might need these" I said as I tossed them high in the air too the dancing Inuyasha who jumped up and cot the maracas in mid air.

"Thanks" he said as he landed

The audience was captivated by Inuyasha's dancing. Inuyasha was such a sight with him in a sombrero shacking the maracas. Left over water droplets flew of him as he moved. You couldn't just stand there watching him so every body else began to dance. Kagome, Shippo, BigRedFox10, XxMariaRossxX, Me, the audience, and even Ed joined in. they all danced until the song was over then we turned the volume up and put on another song.

We dance all throw the night until we couldn't dance no more and went home to sleep.

And that is the end. As always I want to find out what all the crazy thing you people would do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears are so that I can mack the next show so please tell me thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello everybody and welcome to What Would You do to be Able to Touch Inuyasha's Ears I'm your host Kagome Higurashi."

'Boy is it going to get tiring saying that every time' thought Kagome

"Now without further ado set's welcome the star of the show Inuyasha"

So you know the drill everybody cheers Inuyasha sulks onto the stage and sites down still wearing the party

"Why do you still have that hat on?" asked Kagome

"I like the hat" said Inuyasha giving Kagome a glare

"OK OK you don't have to act so offensive it's not like I was gonna tack it"

"Now lets welcome are first contestant Ashely0"

everyone cheers as Ashely0 walks onto the stage. Kagome looks at Ashely0 strangely.

"Whats with the weird look Kagome?" asks Ashely0

"It feels like you have a sacred jewel on you" said Kagome Inuyasha's ears pricked up at this

"O... I'll tell you why that is after you ask me the question"

"Okaaaaaay. so how do you feel about being here?"

"Great I love this show"

"And why do you want to tough Inuyasha's ears?"

"Because I want to"

"All rightey then you ready for the big question"

"Of cores"

"Ashely0 What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"I shall ask Inu why does he want to become a full demon" Said Ashely0 holding up the sacred jewel

"Wha- how did you get the Sacred jewel?" asked Kagome and Inuyasha in unison

"I got it from ion dood"

"And how did ion dood get it" asked Kagome

"How would I know?"

"So how dues asking me why I want to become a full demon mack me want to let you touch my ears?" asked Inuyasha

"Why don't you answer that question and find out?" said Ashely0

"All right. I want to become a full demon because I hate the week human part of me and want the power of a full demon"

And right after he said that (like in ep. 26) Midoriko's soul got mad and throws him off stag.

"I'm still gonna become a demon'' Yelled Inuyasha

He landed right in the middle of his adoring fans (mostly girls) who screamed and charged him.

"**Augh. Hey. stop it. don't tough me. get off. let go."**

Kagome just stared and watched as Inuyasha got trampled to death. Finally he puled himself back on to the stage.

"So did that change your mind?" asked Ashely0

"Wha- no I'm still gonna become a full demon" said Inuyasha

He gets thrown off stage again much to the joy of the crowed.

(F.Y.I. I'm not sure what's going on I'm just doing what Ashely0 told me to do it was all her idea except the part about Inuyasha getting torn up by fans that was my idea all mine mwahahahaha)

Inuyasha continues to clime back up into the stage and continues to get thrown off until finally.

"How long are you planing to torcher me like this Ashely0?"

"Until you let me torcher your ears"

"Fine you can touch my ears just put the jewel away"

"Yay" said Ashely0 and she gave the jewel to Kagome

Inuyasha crawled over to his char and sat back down resting his head on the desk. Ashely0 goes over and pets his ears as sort music plays in the back ground.

"Yay that was fun" said Ashely0 "Well good bey everyone I got to go home now"

"Thanks a lot Ashely0 he won't be such a hand full now see you latter" said Kagome as the crowed cheers as Ashely0 walks off the stage.

"OK the next contestant is the one and only Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha immediately sat strait up in his seat.

"Wha- I can't have Sesshomaru see me like this"

"Well you should have thought of that before you decided to become a full demon"

"How am I suppose to think of that?"

"You got a point there. No matter Sesshomaru's coming on weather you like it or not"

"I'm starting to think you like torchering me"

"I don't pick the contestants ion dood dues and it's not just you I get tourchered too"

Inuyasha and Kagome where interrupted from there argument by cheers of joyful joy from the crowed. Sesshomaru had come onto stage. Sesshomaru fist looked at Kagome than at Inuyasha

"Little brother you look terrible" said Sesshomaru

"O I'm so glad you noticed it's this new look I'm trying out" said Inuyasha with obvious sarcasm.

"Right then shall we get started" asked Kagome

"Wait a minuet hold on hold everything" there came a voice from somewhere off stage and everyone turned to see me walk into the light of Baltamor.

"ion dood What are you doing here." asked Kagome

"I came to get my sombrero back" I said

"Awwww can't I keep it asked Inuyasha holding the hat to his head as if it would fly of any second

"No I need it for my other fanfiction I'm writing now give it back" I said holding out my hand to Inuyasha

"What other fanfiction?" asked Kagome "What's it about?"

"Well it's about Sessssseh" my voice trails off and I glance at Sesshomaru and then at Inuyasha

"It's not that important can I have my hat back now?"

"NO first tell me what your other story is about" said Inuyasha now very suspicious

"You really don't want to waist you time its not that interesting"

(F.Y.I. I'm not that good at thinking under presser)

Now Sesshomaru wanted to know

"Tell us what's it about ion dood or I shall rip your hart out"

"But if you do that then I'll never be able to Finnish it"

"Come on ion dood why wont you tell us?" asked Kagome

"Because if I did the show would once again tern into chaos."

"I thought you liked chaos." said Inuyasha

"O yeah that's right. OK then I'll tell you"

"O no you don't" said Kagome "Haven't I suffered enough already I'm still tiered from the last show"

So what do you guys think should I give Kagome a brake and just tack my hat and leave or should I tell them and see what happens. It's all coming up in the next chapter :) Mwahahahaha


	7. Chapter 7

"OK I'm gonna tell you what is is" I said

"Great" said Inuyasha "get on with is"

"OK my other fanfiction is"

drum roll

"" I suddenly start laughing evilly

"I got a really bad feeling about this" said Inuyasha

"hahahahahahahaha"

"ion dood hurry up and tell us what it is" said Sesshomaru

"I hahahahahahahahahaha"

"Can't stop laughing?" asked Kagome

I nod

"That's great just great"

I put my hand into my pocket and pull out a piece of paper and hand it to Inuyasha.

"Is this what your other fanfiction is?" he asked

"Yes hahahahahahaha"

Inuyasha begins to read. Then his face changes into a look of horror

"**WHAT?" **

"Let me see that" said Sesshomaru tacking the paper from

Sesshomaru reads paper. Sesshomaru's eye brows go up. Paper melts in Sesshomaru's hand.

"_ion dood it you so much as even think about writing this story then I will kill" _he said in a evil voice

I stop laughing

"Ummmm there is just a tiny problem with that"

"You've all ready written it haven't you?" asked Inuyasha

"Yeah"

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" asked Kagome

In Sesshomaru's dressing room.

"Yes it's finished" said Rin

"What's finished" asked Shippo

"Look isn't it wonderful?" Rin held up a very yummy looking cake"

"Wow Rin did you mack that yourself?" asked Shippo

"Yep and decorated it to. With the help of Kagome's mom"

"Great you gonna eat it now?"

"Of course not silly. This cake is for Sesshomaru"

"..."

"Don't you think he'd like it?"

"Ummmm Rin"

"Yeah what"

"Sesshomaru doesn't eat cake"

"...Why that jerk"

"Ummmm"

"I go to all this trouble to make a cake for him and he doesn't eat it"

Rin stormed out of the room.

Back on stage

"So that's what your fanfiction is about" asked Kagome

"Yup" I answer

"That's hilarious"

"NO IT'S NOT" said Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in unison

Sesshomaru runs and tries to kill me. But he hits the barrier around me instead.

"Ow wha- the?"

"It's her fanfiction idiot she can to whatever she wants to in here. Why do you think I haven't tried to kill her yet" said Inuyasha

"Don't act so high and mighty you did the same thing in show number 2" I said

Just then Rin ran onto stage crying.

"Rin what's wrong?" asked Sesshomaru

"You big jerk you big humongous jerk" said Rin

"What? What did I do?"

Rin just sobbed.

"Aww you pore thing come here" said Kagome tacking Rin in her arms

"Come on Rin tell me what I did wrong"

Rin just sobbed more

"Rin tell me what you want"

"I want to go home sniff" said Rin

"All right then I'll tack you home"

Sesshomaru picks up Rin and carry's her off.

(F.Y.I. If you want to find out what happens to Sesshomaru and Rin read my "Other fanfiction" "A brother moment")

"I should be going to" I said and followed Sesshomaru out. but not before grabbing the hat off of Inuyasha's head much to his protest

"All right on with the show" said Inuyasha

"You are so right Inuyasha Now lets welcome are next contestant Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon101"

everybody cheers as Red-Eyes walks onto the stage carrying a big sack.

"Yellow everybody I'm on the end of my duck" said Red-Eyes

"On the end of your duck?" asked Kagome

"No idea what I just said" said Red-Eyes smiling

"Okaaaaaay" said Kagome "How do you feel about being here today?"

"I love it this show is so hilarious!"

"And why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"because they are awesome and soft and fluffy!"

"Three very excellent reasons" said Kagome "Now are you ready for the question?"

"You bet I am!"

"All right then. Red-Eyes what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

There is a drum roll as everybody sites on the edge of there seat waiting...

"I'd give Inuyasha my Halloween candy for as long as I live"

"Wha- are you sure about that?" asked Kagome in amazement.

"Yeah I'm sure I even brought some with me to give him right away" said Red-Eyes opening the sack and showing the contents to everyone. There was just about every type of candy you could think of in there.

"WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP GIVING HIM SUGAR?" asked Kagome

"What is all that?" asked Inuyasha

"It's Halloween candy" said Red-Eyes

"What's Halloween?"

"It's a Holiday where kids dress up in scary costumes and go from house to house knocking on doors and yelling out "trick of treat" and people give them candy." said Red-Eyes

"That is the most stooped-est thing I have ever heard" said Inuyasha

"You've never had candy before have you Inuyasha?" asked Red-Eyes

"Well of cores not they don't have that much candy in the feudal era and I would never give him anything as sugary as candy." said Kagome

"Sooooooooooo can I tough Inuyasha's ears?"

"I'm totally against it" said Kagome

"I still not sure what this candy is" said Inuyasha

Red-Eyes tacks out a piece of candy and tosses it to Inuyasha

"Here try some"

Inuyasha caches the candy and puts it into his mouth, Chews, swallows, and macks a funny face.

"Kinda gots a funny flavor to it"

"Your supposed to tack the raper off before you eat it doofus" said Red-Eyes

"What raper?" asked Inuyasha

"Inuyasha will you push the big red button already" said Kagome

"What why?" said Inuyasha

"Because there is no way I'm letting you have all that sugar

"And if I don't?"

"I say the S world until you do"

"BEEP" went the big read button

"Sorry Red-Eyes looks like you don't get to tough Inuyasha ears"

"Awwww bummer. Do I get to keep my candy?"

"TACK IT AWAY AND NEVER BRING IT IN HERE AGAIN"

"Awwww Your so mean Kagome" said Red-Eyes

"Finally Someone agrees with me" said Inuyasha "Can I leave now?"

"Yes you can leave. The show is over" said Kagome

"Yeeeees" said Inuyasha

And he is out of here

BigRedFox10 you are going to be in the next show so don't go thinking I've forgotten about you and hey! Red-Eyes it you really want to touch Inuyasha's ears you can try again :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Hellooooooooo everybody" said Kagome " And welcome back to 'What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears. I'm your host Kagome Higurashi Now-"

"Enough with the drama already let's just get this over with" Inuyasha interrupted Kagome as he walked onto the stage and sat down

"Inuyasha your supposed wait until I introduce you"

"That takes to long"

"OK fine have it your way but you have to wait until I introduce you next show"

"Feh Whatever"

"Well now that are stare is here let's welcome are first contestant Shippo!"

Inuyasha covered his ears when all the fans (mostly girls) screamed there lungs out at the sight of Shippo's cuteness.

"WHY IS IT SO LOUD IN HERE?" Yelled Shippo as he covered his ears

"EVERYBODY'S EXITED TO SEE YOU" yelled Kagome

"WOULD YOU ALL BE QUIET" yelled Inuyasha

The fans settled down.

"So Shippo how do you feel about being here?" asked Kagome

"I'm not sure" said Shippo casting a worried look at all the people watching him.

"So why do you want to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

"Ummmm. I guess it's because I want to beat all the people that didn't get to touch them"

"Ah ha so your here for the composition" said Kagome

"Yeah that's why I'm here"

"Well then let's get started. Shippo What would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

A drum roll plays as Shippo clears his throat.

"I shall give Kirara a bath"  
everybody gasps when they here this and they begin to murmur.

"What's wrong with you people? don't think I can do it do ya" said Shippo "Hey Kirara come here a sec"

Again the fans scream when Kirara walks onto sage. Inuyasha draws out his sword and brings it up over his head glaring at the people below. The screaming stops.

A big buff guy with a mullet walks onto stage carrying a wash tube filled with soppy water. When Kirara saw the tube she immediately jumped off the stage and into the crowd where her adoring fans garbed her and cuddled her. Finally she managed to pull herself back on to the stage covered in ribbons and lipstick. Shippo immediately grabbed one of her pales and tried to pull her to the tub.

"MEOW HISSSS FISST" said Kirara

"I don't get it" said Inuyasha "I've seen Kirara get wet before when we where fighting demons. Why is this any different?"

"Maybe it's the sop" said Kagome

Kirara was making some very nice claw marks on the stage floor as Shippo pulled her by her back lags over to the was tub.

"And in you go" said Shippo as he swung Kirara over his head and into the water.

"WRAAAAW" said Kirara as she laded with a splash getting her and Shippo socking wet.

Kirara tried to jump out but Shippo garbed her and held her in getting quit a few nasty scratches in the proses.

"Ouch"

"OWWWWW"

"YOWCH"

"YEA"

"OWCHA"

Everyone winced ever time they herded Shippo cry out in pain. As he scrubbed the not to happy demon cat.

'If Inuyasha doesn't let me touch his ears after this then it proves he hates me' thought Shippo

Finally a socking wet Kirara was released and she jumped out of the tub.

"I em not doing anything like that ever again" said Shippo as he and Kirara shook themselves dry.

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP" went the big red button

"What? why'd you beep Shippo Inuyasha?" asked Kagome

"Feh" said Inuyasha

"Well I'm not gonna let you get away with it" said Kagome

"HOOOOOOOOOOOONK"

Inuyasha stood start up in his char.

"What was that?" he asked

"That was my anti beeper" said Kagome "If I think your being unfair and beeping people for no reason I get to honk this horn" Kagome held up the horn

"OK so now what happens?"

"Now you tell us why you don't want Shippo to though your ears" said Kagome

"Ummmm" said Inuyasha

"You don't know why do you?" said Shippo

"Not a clue" said Inuyasha

"Why you-" said Shippo

"Now all the fans get to vote on weather or not Shippo gets to touch your ears" said Kagome "All those in favor of Shippo touching Inuyasha's ears say aye."

"AYE" Yelled the fans

"All those apposed say nay"

"Nay" said somebody from in the crowed

"All right who said that?" asked Shippo glaring at the crowed

"I did" said a tall boy who looked to be about 16

"Come on up here" said Kagome

The dude step up onto the stage.

"OK why did you want me here?"

"I want you to tell us why you don't want Shippo to touch Inuyasha's ears"

"Ummmm" said the dude

"You agree with Inuyasha then" said Kagome

"Yup! Can I go now?"

"Yes you can go" said Kagome "Well it looks like Inuyasha will have to let Shippo touch his ears"

"Yay!" said Shippo and he jumped up on the desk

Inuyasha sighed and brought his head down so the little fox demon could reach his ear's. Soft music played as Shippo reached up and petted his ears but he only got to touch them for a few seconds before Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail and pulled him away.

"OK you little brat what is it that you have on your hands?" asked Inuyasha in a threatening voice

"I don't have anything on my hands remember I got all wet when I gave Kirara a bath" said Shippo crossing his arms

"It smells like honey. You must of put it on after you dried off"

"Shippo. You put honey on Inuyasha's ears. Now what are we going to do? We can't have sticky dogy ears now nobody will want to touch them" said Kagome looking at Shippo with disapproval

"Hey that's fin by me" said Inuyasha leaning back in his char

"Inuyasha!" said Kagome threateningly

"OK! OK! I'll fix it" said Inuyasha "Hey Kirara come here a sec"

Kirara mewed and jumped up on the desk next to Inuyasha

"You like honey don't you Kirara?" asked Inuyasha

Kirara mewed happily.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" went the crowed as Kirara began to like the honey off of Inuyasha's ears. Kagome watch this and here eye's sparkled 'this is so adorable' she thought 'I with I had a camera' after Kirara finished with the first ear Kagome was dun watching.

"OK whale Inuyasha finishes getting a cat bath let's move on to the next contestant. Will you all please welcome BigRedFox10 to the stage"

Cheers rang up from the crowed as BigRedFox10 walked on stage.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" said BigRedFox10 when she saw Kirara and Inuyasha

"Hello BigredFox10 and welcome back. How do you feel about being here today?"

"Not now Kagome I want to watch this" said BigRedFox10

"OK fin we'll continue after Inuyasha's ears get washed" Kagome said reluctantly

after Kirara had finished she curled up into a ball and went to sleep as the crowed Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwed at her cuteness.

"OK now we can continue" said BigredFox10 "And let's just cut to the chase Kagome"

"OK OK fin. BigredFox10 what would you do to be able to touch Inuyasha's ears?"

end of chapter

Hey! XxShAnIsExX Did you try loging in to your account? Even if your gmail account thought it was spam they would have still sent you the mail if the application was a success right. So if you can't log in then you know that something went wrong when you tried to get the account and if you can log in then you know that there is something wrong with your gmail. I also asked Askpedia and Richard said "Always check your spam. While it is a good program for gmail, it is no perfect. Keep it empty so you will know easily when it makes a mistake. Fill out the application again. Maybe you made a mistake. Watch carefully to make sure it is right." And a dude called indiaboy76 said Have you sent it to the correct Email address? If it comes on and on at the same time,the same stuff then,it's SPAM,Software generated auto-mail. Spam it! Google,Yahoo!,Hotmail all has chat feature,ie Web Instant Messenger from Email Inbox page,do you know that ? Look at the left side of your Gmail's Email Inbox Screen. If her Gmail Address is displayed in incoming email,use the chat feature to invite her in direct conversation if she's online you can see it. And there is a program Google Talk,you can use it to invite to talk to her directly ie IM. Good luck." Hope that was helpful Please please pleeeeeeeeeease (Makes puppy eyes) send me a message telling me when you finally get an account.


	9. Chapter 9

"I would walk bar-footed on broken glass form one side of the stage to the other." said BigRedFox10

Nobody said anything as a skinny dude waring a humungous bow tie waked on stage pushing a wheelbarrow full of broken glass and began to spread it across the stage one. Peace. at. A . time.

After 12 minuets had passed and the dude had only covered about two square footage of the stage the people started to get inpatient.

"DUDE WHY ARE YOU TACKING SO LONG?" asked BigRedFox10

"I'm getting paid by the hour" said the dude

awkward silence

"InuYasha what are you doing" asked Kagome

everyone termed to look at InuYasha. What he was doing was petting his own ears.

"I just don't see what's so great about this" he replied looking rather puzzled

"Can someone please get this guy to hurry up?" asked BigRedFox10

"You seem eager to get your feet all cut up" said InuYasha

"Well I Ummmmmmm?" BigRedFox10 said

"Hey! You if you don't get this dun in less then 10 minuets I'm gonna see to it that you don't get paid at all" Kagome said threateningly to the dude with the bow tie

"YES mam" said the Dude

and 5 minuets latter there was a nice long line of broken glass stretching from one side of the stage to the other and BigRedFox10 began to walk across it.

"OW ooo ouch AAA pain pain lots of pain oweeeeeeeeey" said BigRedFox10

Finally she reached the other side and walked over to InuYasha smiling living bloody foot prints on the stage floor.

InuYasha leaned as far back in his char as he could.

"So do I get to touch your ears InuYasha?" asked BigRedFox10

"I'm not sure I want someone like you touching me" said InuYasha

"What? Your afraid of a girl Inuyasha?" said Shippo

"I'm not" said InuYasha

"Then why wouldn't you let me touch your ears?" asked BigRedFox10

"Because I uuuuuuuuuuu?"

"InuYasha is a chicken" said Shippo happily

"I EM NOT" said InuYasha

"Then let me touch your ears" said BigRedFox10

"FIN" said InuYasha putting his head down

"Yay!" said BigRedFox10 as she petted Inuyasha ears

"Hey Kirara did a good gob there softer then last time"

"O are they?" said Kagome "Maybe we should get her to clean them before every show?"

"Not happening" said InuYasha bringing his head back up

"OK OK fin" said Kagome "Lets move on to the next contestant and say good bye to BigRedFox10"

everybody cheers as BigRedFox10 walked of the stage and content to cheers as XxShAnIsExX walked on to the stage.

"Hello XxShAnIsExX" said Kagome "How do you feel about being here?"

"Fin"

"And why do you want to touch InuYasha's ears?"

"Because they are soft a fuzzy and cute"

"OK so are you ready for the question?"

"YES"

"OK XxShAnIsExX what would you to be able to touch InuYasha's ears?"

a Drum roll plays the suspense is killing people

"I would ride on Inu's back like he was a horse and if he won't let me I'll force him to watch the most stupidest yet best cartoon on TV for 72 hours. Chowder." said XxShAnIsExX smiling

"uuuuuuuuuuu" said InuYasha "Can I BEEP her now Kagome?"

"NO" said Kagome

"But this show doesn't last for fore 72 hours"

"Then your just gonna have to let her ride you"

"But how is that gonna make me want to let her touch me ears?"

"So your gonna let me ride you InuYasha?" asked XxShAnIsExX

"What ever gets me out of here the soonest" said InuYasha

"Yay!" XxShAnIsExX ran over to InuYasha and jumped on his back

"And I'm out of here" said InuYasha and he ran off the stage. Out of the building, and out of town.

"Ye-haw!" Yelled XxShAnIsExX

awkward silence.

"Ummmm does this mean the show is over" asked Shippo?"

"The star just ran off with the last contestant. Yeah I think it's pretty much over" said Kagome

"Awww but I kind of wanted to watch Chowder" said Shippo

"We can do that at home" said Kagome "Good bye everybody and we shall see you again next time"


	10. Chapter 10

All right guys I have some sad news for you. This fanfic dear I say it, has become boring for me and I would like it to end some time soon. So if you could stop sending me all you answers to the question "What would you do to be able to touch InuYasha's ears" then I can focus on all my other fanfics. So please stop.

P.S. All you people that answered the question before I wrote this chapter will still get on the show. So don't worry.

P.S.S. If you really really really really wanted to be on this thing and where like crying when you read this then I guess you can come on here. But no one else please.

"YO! Dudes what's up!" said InuYasha

Every body stares at InuYasha looking confused

"OK so Kagome is kind of sick so it's just me today"

Everybody cheers

"OK so the first contestant is I like Randomness"

More cheers as I like Randomness walkes on stage.

"Hey! InuYasha... Where is Kagome?" asked I like Randomness

"I'm not repeating what I just said" said InuYasha looking rather sour

"OK fine" Rondomness liker tenes around to face the croud

"OK someone tell me why Kaome's not here"

The croud started yelling and creeming a bunch of diferent stuff and I like Randomness could only make out something about herpeas.

"Are you dun?" asked InuYasha

"Ummmm...NO! I mean YES!" I like Randomness quickly changed answers after seeing InuYasha glare

"OK so You Random person. What is this crazy thing that you are going to do in hopes that I shall let you touch my ears?"

Drumm roll

"I will do a cartwheel then a backflip and then a front flip"

silence incolfes the croud

"So do it already" said InuYasha

"Rignt"

I like Randomness prepares to do the cartwheel, tacks a running start and as her hands hit the floor her feet go up then down again and she retenes to an up right position. And the crowed goes wild.

InuYasha just sites there like a bump on a loge not moving a mustle

Now for the back flip. I like Randomness bends down. Pushes off and flipes in the air landing perfecly on both feet.

Still nothing from InuYasha

And the front flip. Inthuseastic cheers from the crowed as I like Randomness does another perfct flip.

"BEEP!" Went the big red botton

"What your beeping me"

"You see anybody else here with the beeping power?"

"Why didn't you like it? Everbody else did"

"Becuse I'm a mean Person" said InuYasha sowing his mean smile "Now if we could move on tot eh next contestent and get this theing over with"

I like Randomness solked off stage but that didn't keep the fans form cheering wildly for her.

And more cheering as Red-Eyes-Black-Dragon101 walks on stage.

"Hey InuYasha! where is Kagome?" asked Red Eyes, noting the apsence of the host

"I won't be telling you"

"Why not?" Red Eyes looked sad

"I won't be telling you that eather. Now what would you do to be able to touch my ears?"

"Well your sirtenly in a hurry"

"I can finaly get away with it today so don't ask me to slow down"

"OK fin whatever. Drum roll please"

Red Eye's wish was granted and she proclamed that

"I'd sit on a bed of nails and needles for fifteen minutes while judgeling fire torches"

More chiring from the crouds.

"OK let's get this over with" said InuYasha and a bed of nails and needles was brought in by a stooped looking bunny rabbit

"Now sit" said InuYasha glaring at the contestent

Red Eyes slowesly sits ontop of the pile of sharpness.

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Red Eyes houls with pain and everyone covers there ears. Five minets latter the houling hasn't seced and InuYasha is beging to get a headach.

"Look I'll let you touch my ears if you'll just stop yelling."

Red Eyes stopes yelling and begins to smile

"So I can get off of the pockeys then?"

"Please" InuYasha winpered

Red Eyes carfuly hops off of the bed and limps over to InuYasha.

Soft, sweet music plays as Red Eyes happily pets the cute doggy ears. And the growed awwes at the sight.

"OK you got to touch them now leave" groled InuYasha

"Thank you" said Red Eyes and walkes of the stage a roar of cheers folowing her.

"OK time for the next contestent wich is..." InuYasha Lookes at the paper on the desk witht the list of contestents.

"All right here's only two of you! I can leave now!" He said ecsitedly

"O NO YOU DON'T"

InuYasha lookes up as the crowed cheeres wildly and sees Kagome walk on stage.

"What? You told me you where sick!"

"Well how else was I going to get a cance to touch your ears? Sereasly"

"So what are you going to do?" asked InuYasha rolling his eyes

"I'm going to sit you until you let me touch your ears"

THUD

"OW" said InuYasha

"Do you give up?"

"Yeeeeeeeees"

"Yay!" Kagome runs over and pets InuYasha's ears

"And that is the end of are show folks. Good bye!" said Kagome

"Finly" said InuYasha


End file.
